Starshine Beach Galaxy
Go back to Worlds and Their Galaxies Introduction Starshine Beach Galaxy is a galaxy located in World 4 of the game Super Mario Galaxy 2. The galaxy is beach-themed and has some elements from the game Super Mario Sunshine including Piantas that can hurl the player to other parts of the galaxy and a statue similar to the Great Pianta Statue in Delfino Plaza, the tower from Gelato Beach, and the underwater palace in Noki Bay. Yoshi is found on this galaxy. Crabs and Lakitus are common enemies. Dash Peppers and Blimp Fruits are also found in this galaxy. Items Planets Starting Planet The starting planet takes place in a small tower surrounded by water. There is a Launch Star under there which will take Mario down to the Starshine Beach Planet. Starshine Beach Planet A very big planet inhabited by Piantas. Crabs and a Lakitu can be found in the surface. Underwater, there are Cheep Cheeps, Bloopers, clams and Gringills. There is a tower on the west side of the planet. On top of it are some trees. To the right of the starting point is a hill with a small hut-like structure. In the center of the planet is a Pianta fountain, and on the east side is a big underwater section with a bottle-like floating platform and a big underwater structure. Bonus Planet This bonus planet is inhabited by Crabbers, and if Mario defeats them all within the time limit, he'll get three 1-Up Mushrooms. Stars (Missions) Surf, Sand, and Silver Stars After Mario lands on the Starting Planet, he'll use the Launch Star to travel to the Starshine Beach Planet. Here, he will need to collect the five Silver Stars with the help of Yoshi. The first Silver Star is located in a structure near the beginning of the planet that can only be broken open by a Spiny being spit out by Yoshi. The second Silver Star is found on an odd platform that has a trampoline on the top and can be rolled around in the water. Mario must position the trampoline below the Silver Star, then jump to grab it. The third Silver Star is found on the top of the Grand Pianta Statue. Yoshi must use the Flower Grapples to get to the top, then flutter jump to reach it. The fourth Silver Star is located at the surface of the water next to the half-hidden tower. It is easier to get this star using Dash Yoshi. The fifth and final Silver Star is found at the top of the large tower surrounded by Cheep-Cheeps. Blimp Yoshi is needed to reach it. After all five Silver Stars are collected, they will transform into a Power Star. The Comet Medal can be found in an underwater passage. It can be entered from the main water reservoir or through a hole close to a green Warp Pipe. Climbing the Cloudy Tower This mission requires use of both the Cloud Flower and Leaf Raft. Mario or Luigi will land on the Starting Planet. He must walk over to the large half hidden tower on the other side of the Starshine Beach Planet. There, he must use the underwater entrance to hit a switch that will make a Cloud Flower appear. Mario or Luigi must jump down and grab the flower, and then Long Jump across to the Leaf Raft nearby. The player must guide the leaf raft to the Cloudy Tower, and jump up to the top, where the Power Star is located. Purple Coin Beach Dash Mario will land on the Starshine Beach Planet. He should then go and crack open Yoshi's egg. With the help of the Dash Pepper, Mario and Yoshi must collect 100 of the 140 Purple Coins within the time limit of 35 seconds. Green Star 1 The Green Star is located above a ? Block above a palm tree, next to the floating buoy. The player must use the Blimp Fruit to reach the tree and then use the flutter jump to reach the green star. Green Star 2 The Green Star is above the deep ocean in front of the giant tower. The player needs to use Dash Yoshi to run towards it, and then do a flutter jump and jump off of him to reach the star. Also, the player can jump off of yoshi when he is under the effect of the Dash Pepper. Green Star 3 The player will have to activate the Ground Pound Switch and use the Cloud Flower as well as the Leaf Raft, and go to the floating trampoline (which the trampoline should be facing upwards, where the Green Star's shadow should be in the small space) and then back-flip and spin. Do this multiple times, to get the Green Star.